thedicklickbrigadefandomcom-20200215-history
A Tale Of Two Cities
A Tale Of Two Cities is the fifty-first studio album by The Dicklick Brigade, originally recorded and released on September 17, 2012. It is available for download here: mediafire.com/?s1418js3xebasu2 This super-surprise-secret-heart-promise-release was orchestrated by a mysterious stranger known only as THEOP who, despite coming across as a massive troll and teasing us with 15% uploaded and an overall newfriend attitude: actually delivered.... The completed album weight 60mb. Background Due to the spontaneous nature of this realese, not much is known about the powers-that-be behind the album. But we can speculate. AND SPECULATE WE SHALL!!!! September 16. One day after the release of DLB Does DLB. With 1 million day-one sales and counting, band-leader and all-around pretentious try-hard Geoff Mangum realized he had pretty much discovered a license-to-print-money. It had been DLB Manager MalcolmMooney's plan to drag out the 50th remix and cover album celebration / BONANZA! as much as possible anyway. And to have a mysterious stranger offer to do the album (for free at that) was too damn good an opportunity to pass up (they just had to offer in-house actor/hunk Jake Gyllenhaal for some intense cuddling and spooning: totally worth it). Between them, they devised a devious and dangerous scheme to deliberately and disgustingly cash-in on the daringly delicious name of dicklick: and they would take all the credit!! This WAS the 51st album. ''The OP: The Mysterious Stranger'' PS: THEOP turned out to be masterpenis lol. ] Cover Art Controversy Much hilarity ensued when OP fucked up the cover art of the release, probably due to being away for 15 minutes of 'personal time' (the detective-like assumptions in the thread included "OP is a women on her period", "OP is having a crywank" and "OP is taking a shit"). Luckily, the alternate cover was saved from the murky oblivion of the thread. >WE COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT NOW Track Listing Side A is called "Sucking Malcom Dick", Side B is called "Go Fuck Yourself". The split is after Track 10. # "Title has been achieved" - 2:13 # "Its gonna be our Hype City Soundtrack" - 0:58 # "Is this true" - 3:08 # "G-rape" - 3:10 # "The Battle of Britpop- Blurs Country House vs. Oasis Roll with It " - 7:55 # "AOTY thread" - 3:38 # "Time to make another Dicklick Brigade album" - 1:09 # "Heart_of_gold_jackson_brown" - 5:04 # "Since when does the DLB have a scenario for each of the following albums" - 1:04 # "Nixon Was Right" - 3:15 # "Root Reggae" - 1:31 # "The F.E.E.L. song" - 1:51 # "A few seconds of cute sounds" - 0:24 # "Love this and I'll like you" - 0:30 # "All my faith in mu has been restored" - 0:34 Reception (LE FEEDBACK) Upon release, A Tale Of Two Cities received surprisingly decent (a strong 6, light 7) feedback from the otherwise confused mob of fans and critics who couldn't believe a new dicklick album was being released on a Monday. I mean holy fuck. "i love how everyone pretends these songs are shitty for the sake of being shitty when they're actually trying to impress with their shitty noise" - anonymous, September 17, 2012 " >implying this is not impressive"' - anonymous, September 17, 2012' ''"le muse face"' - le reddit, September 17, 2012' ''"le galaga face"' - le reddit, September 17, 2012' ''"le drop the bass face"' - le reddit, September 17, 2012' ''"le mc lazare face"' - le reddit, September 17, 2012' ''"post-avant shit right here"' - anonymous, September 17, 2012' ''"ITS ESSENTIALLY JUST VERY CUTE MURMUR NOISE"' - anonymous, September 17, 2012' ''"fantano would like this"' - fantano in disguise, September 17, 2012' ''"this is a quite chillimall album >chillimall"' - anonymous, September 17, 2012' ''"U'M BUTTING IT"' - butt, September 17, 2012' ''"Pretty good for an out-of-nowhere album"' - Malc Plz, September 17, 2012' Notes #The trifecta of tracks 12, 13 and 14 is one of the GOAT times. #OP edited Track 1 because he's a busta. #"time to make another dl album" is a sequel to "flute" on A Light 9. # ALTERNATE UNIVERSE ALBUM BACKGROUND: After the catastrophic flop of their self-titled album caused by the whole Kid A fiasco, The Dicklick Brigade were no longer capable of funding their elaborate coke and liquor parties, bail money and general running costs. By the time they were recording anthony fantano, they were seeking for sponsors, by sending out different demo tapes to hipsters and simple rich people. Luckily one person, DLB Manager MalcolmMooney, decided to contact and sponsor the crew after receiving a demo tape from G. Mngm. This album is the demo tape sent out to MalcolmMooney and contains b-sides from Welp, 21 Tons, BFOS, Reroll, and other miscellaneous demos. '''Side A' is called "Sucking Malcom Dick", Side B is called "Go Fuck Yourself". Category:Albums